Consecuencias
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué habría pasado si Ulquiorra no se hubiera ido de la habitación de Orihime aquella noche que recibió la bofetada, y en cambio hubiera decidido hacerla pagar por lo que hizo, de una forma bastante peculiar? UlquiHime, lemon.


**La verdad nunca superé esa escena de la bofetada. Primero me dejó pasmada, luego nerviosa, luego exaltada y por último con ganas de escribir una continuación para los que shippeamos a esta hermosa pareja xD.**

 **Advertencia: como dije en el summary, hay lemmon en este one-shot (el más fluffy que he escrito en mi vida, yay).**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

El sonido de sus crueles palabras todavía resonaba en el aire cuando Orihime le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El dolor en la mano fue agudísimo, del tipo que anunciaba una posible fractura, pero la adrenalina del momento la mantenía en un sopor que sirvió para ignorar este pequeño pero importante hecho. Orihime respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de correr una larga distancia. Cuando su mente procesó lo que acababa de suceder, fue demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y su frente se perló de sudor.

-L-Lo siento -susurró.

Ulquiorra, todavía con el rostro volteado hacia la pared, miró a Orihime de soslayo. Podía notar el nerviosismo y el probable arrepentimiento de la chica, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento. Tomó una profunda inhalación y la encaró, consciente de la impresión que causaba sobre ella y usando eso a su favor.

Orihime, sintiendo el peligro a flor de piel y la densidad del reiatsu del poderoso Espada que estaba frente a ella, retrocedió unos pasos y abrazó su mano contra su pecho para calmar el dolor. Sabía que tenía que invocar su escudo, ya fuera para curar su mano o por el simple hecho de protegerse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba congelada en su lugar con la vista fija en los orbes sin brillo de Ulquiorra.

-¿Lo sientes? -repitió Ulquiorra con una calma admirable.

El corazón de Orihime amenazaba con saltar fuera de su pecho, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el Espada de cabello negro. En aquel silencio sepulcral lo único que se oía era el latido arrítmico y la pesada respiración de la chica.

Ulquiorra avanzó unos pasos lentamente y se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Orihime, acorralándola contra el respaldo del sillón que estaba volteado hacia el otro lado.

-Y-Yo no quería...mis amigos están...

-Silencio -la interrumpió Ulquiorra fríamente. Orihime se calló de inmediato-. Te mostraré que, a pesar de ser la invitada de honor de Aizen-sama, no tienes permitido hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero...

La mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Ulquiorra a Orihime fue suficiente para enviar un estremecimiento por su espina dorsal y hacer que sus labios se sellaran hasta nuevo aviso. Orihime estaba al borde del colapso, no podía soportar tanta presión, era sólo una humana.

Ulquiorra la vio tan vulnerable y una serie de emociones contradictorias se despertaron en su interior. Aquel ser de frágil complexión no era ningún rival para él, podía acabar con su existencia con un chasquido de sus dedos, y aun así le sorprendía la voluntad de hierro que estaba mostrando. Sí, estaba intimidada, pero por alguna extraña razón se las arreglaba para sostenerle la mirada a pesar del notorio temblor en su cuerpo y en su voz.

 _Interesante,_ pensó Ulquiorra.

Levantó una mano para ponerle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y Orihime cerró los ojos en acto reflejo, esperando un golpe o la presión de su mano alrededor de su cuello para ahorcarla, lo cual nunca llegó. Ulquiorra observó esto con desconcierto, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido recurrir a la violencia física. Él era más propenso a la tortura mental, jugar con su cabeza hasta el punto de volverla loca, romper su voluntad y manejarla a placer para hacerla cumplir con el propósito de Aizen. Ya había funcionado antes, cuando la convenció de ir con él a Hueco Mundo si no quería que sus amigos sufrieran. Orihime Inoue era un alma frágil que podía ser moldeada como arcilla aplicando la fuerza adecuada en tal o cual lugar.

Pero no. Lo que Ulquiorra estaba pensando en ese momento distaba mucho de otra sesión de juegos psicológicos. Aizen la necesitaba en sus cabales, necesitaba una chica que obedeciera sus órdenes y que cumpliera sus deseos inmediatos y futuros. Curar el brazo de Grimmjow, por ejemplo, y también servir como distracción para que él pudiera invadir la ciudad de Karakura sin problemas.

Pasados unos segundos, Orihime abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Ulquiorra viéndola fijamente, tan inexpresivo como antes. Tenía ganas de decirle algo, de preguntarle qué pensaba hacer con ella o si al menos le había perdonado su falta. Incluso se conformaría con escuchar otra vez aquel comentario soez sobre la debilidad y estupidez de sus amigos que habían ido a rescatarla a Hueco Mundo sin ser conscientes de su fuerza. Es más, le daría la razón si así lo quería, con tal de que terminara con aquel martirio y rompiera de una vez por todas el velo de silencio que no la dejaba respirar.

Ulquiorra se tomó unos segundos para observar el cuerpo de Inoue. Apenas si le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro, y considerando que él era el más bajo de los Espadas, eso era una enorme desventaja. Su cuerpo adolescente tenía todo en su lugar, la cintura estrecha, grandes pechos, piernas delgadas y torneadas que en aquel momento iban ocultas por el vestido blanco que le habían proporcionado. Los ojos grises y grandes, la boca pequeña y sonrosada, el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura, coronado con sus dos broches azules de flores. Era, en resumen, lo que las masas definían como una auténtica belleza.

Además, aquella mirada de inocencia mezclada con el miedo a flor de piel era la cereza en el pastel de aquella tal vez demasiado conveniente situación. Sí, Orihime Inoue estaba a su merced, temblando como un desafortunado conejo a punto de ser devorado por el lobo feroz.

Orihime no pudo soportar ni un momento más aquella mirada penetrante sobre su cuerpo. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando vio que Ulquiorra daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 _Estoy salvada,_ pensó con alivio.

Pero la realidad estaba muy distante de aquel ingenuo pensamiento. Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y se tomó su tiempo para volver al lado de Orihime, excepto que cuando la pelirroja escuchó el chasquido del seguro, echó a correr hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla. Ulquiorra tenía la llave.

-Es inútil, mujer.

Orihime escuchó aquella simple frase justo en su oído cuando Ulquiorra utilizó el _sonido_ y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho. Ulquiorra la agarró del brazo para que no escapara, empleando la fuerza suficiente, no para hacerle daño, sino para darle a entender que él estaba a cargo de la situación y que jamás, ni en mil años, podría igualar su nivel.

- _¡Santen Kesshun! -_ Orihime invocó su escudo y lo puso entre su cuerpo y el de Ulquiorra para crear la única barrera en la que se sentía más o menos a salvo.

Ulquiorra rompió el escudo de tres picos con la mano como si fuera de papel y cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Orihime se vio acorralada contra la pared, completamente indefensa. Ulquiorra colocó ambas manos en la puerta a los lados de su cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, internamente disfrutando el verla como un gatito asustado.

-No vuelvas a usar tus poderes. Ahora le pertenecen a Aizen-sama.

-Déjame ir -dijo Orihime agarrando valor desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-¿A dónde irías?

-Cualquier lugar es m-mejor.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Debería arrojarte a los Gillians? ¿O tal vez prefieras conocer el laboratorio de Szayelaporro? Está muy interesado tanto en ti como en tus poderes -respondió Ulquiorra tocando suavemente un lado de la cara de Orihime con su frío dedo de marfil-. Ya sé, ¿por qué no damos un paseo por las arenas de Hueco Mundo? Un alma deliciosa como tú no duraría ni un segundo.

Orihime trató de acompasar su respiración y le sostuvo fríamente la mirada.

-Aizen-sama jamás lo permitiría -respondió-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora soy suya, y no creo que le agrade que hagas conmigo algo como eso.

Ulquiorra estaba fascinado con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. La mujer humana estaba mostrando una valentía que nunca había visto, se estaba atreviendo a amenazarlo utilizando a Aizen y, aunque tenía razón en cuanto a lo de ser suya, el pensamiento le molestó a sobremanera.

-Puede que seas de Aizen-sama, pero él no está aquí. Yo sí, y ya que él me dejó a tu cuidado, significa que eres mía en este momento. Por lo tanto -Ulquiorra se inclinó sobre sus labios hasta casi rozarlos-, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Orihime, presa del pánico, levantó una mano para plantarle otra bofetada y hacerlo retroceder, pero los reflejos de Ulquiorra eran sobrehumanos y la agarró de la muñeca mucho antes de que el golpe conectara con su mejilla. En ese momento Orihime comprendió que la primera vez le había _permitido_ hacerlo. No suponía ningún esfuerzo para él bloquear un golpe tan débil y patético. Orihime se preguntó si Ulquiorra había llegado a pensar que merecía ese golpe como contestación a sus palabras ofensivas sobre sus amigos, pero no pudo buscar una respuesta porque en ese momento los fríos labios del Espada se encontraron con los suyos.

El toque fue mínimo al principio, pero fue tan repentino que el estado congelado de Orihime permitió que se prolongara. Ulquiorra acercó más su cuerpo hasta rozar su pecho y abrió los labios para jugar con los de Orihime. Sabía delicioso y poseía una calidez embriagante. Sus labios eran suaves como de terciopelo, y el olor de su piel tan cerca despertó otras sensaciones, sino desconocidas, no tan exploradas.

Orihime por fin reaccionó y volteó la cara, ya que no podía empujarlo porque su mano todavía estaba su poder. Sintió sus mejillas ponerse del color de la grana y su vista se nubló de lágrimas y el sopor del momento. Ulquiorra Cifer había tomado su primer beso, y lo había hecho por la fuerza. Ese beso que había reservado para Kurosaki y que ahora se arrepentía tanto de no habérselo dado. Se pegó más contra la pared y trató de zafarse, pero entonces Ulquiorra colocó una pierna entre las suyas y le cortó la respiración. Estaba tan cerca de aquella zona tan íntima que no le permitía pensar con claridad, y por si eso no fuera poco, sintió un bulto contra su abdomen que, si no se estaba volviendo loca, podría jurar que se endurecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, sus piernas temblaron y amenazaron con dejar de sostener su cuerpo. No encontraba su voz ni su fuerza para escapar de aquella situación; su mente, primero revuelta con miles de sensaciones, se puso completamente en blanco al sentir la mano de Ulquiorra en su cintura y su rodilla rozando su entrepierna.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, mujer? -le preguntó Ulquiorra en un susurro-. Eres mía, y yo decido lo que pasa contigo de ahora en adelante.

Orihime tomó una profunda inhalación y se preparó para lo peor. Ulquiorra la jaló del brazo y la arrojó sobre la cama para después escalar lentamente como un depredador hasta posicionarse sobre ella. Orihime retrocedió en la cama y abrazó sus piernas, tratando de mantener la distancia entre sus cuerpos y una especie de barrera. Sentía un calor indescriptible por todo su ser. Su corazón latía acelarado y su entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo. No entendía por qué reaccionaba de ese modo si se suponía que tendría que estar rígida de pavor. Ulquiorra, de algún modo, con su actitud amenazante y su mirada fría y calculadora, se las había arreglado para meterse bajo su piel. Orihime temió estar sufriendo lo que llamaban el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ulquiorra tomó a Orihime del rostro con una mano y juntó sus labios una vez más, un poco sorprendido de que la humana no mostrara tanta resistencia como antes. Orihime cerró los ojos y sintió otra vez los labios de Ulquiorra, moviéndose con insistencia contra los suyos, tratando de abrir su boca para explorarla de otro modo. El aire le faltaba, estaba segura de que la densidad del reiatsu de Ulquiorra no era lo único que la mantenía en un sopor, inmóvil. Era el deseo, las ganas de seguir conectada a él.

Ulquiorra avanzó un poco más sobre la cama y con la mano libre bajó las piernas de Orihime que estaban flexionadas contra su pecho para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

Orihime se estremeció al sentirse expuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque las manos de Ulquiorra se posaron en su cintura y fueron ascendiendo lentamente hacia sus pechos. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en la entrepierna y arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, anhelando ese toque prometido que la haría ver el cielo y las estrellas.

Ulquiorra casi sonrió cuando vio la reacción del cuerpo de Orihime. Ya la tenía en donde quería. Sin perder más tiempo con su mano derecha la acarició por encima de la tela con una calma tortuosa, disfrutando el momento y los espasmos de su cuerpo. Sintió que la sangre se estaba acumulando en su entrepierna, causando una ola de calor que sólo fue soportada cuando se frotó un par de veces contra la pierna de Orihime.

Esto pareció despertar a la chica del estado semi onírico en el que se encontraba. Al sentir la dureza de Ulquiorra contra su piel, aun a través de la tela, se incorporó y lo empujó con ambas manos. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y si ya de por sí era vergonzoso estar a solas en un cuarto con un hombre que la estaba besando, el sentirlo frotando su sexo contra ella era para volverla loca.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no tenía planes de detenerse ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Una vez que se sentía despierto debía llegar hasta el final, de otro modo las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Se apoderó una vez más de los pechos de Orihime y la hizo recostarse en la cama, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Orihime hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ulquiorra masajeó sus pechos con fuerza. Sus pezones se estaban endureciendo y estaban muy sensibles, cualquier mínimo roce le molestaba.

Ulquiorra desabrochó el primer botón de su vestido y se maravilló cuando aquella piel de porcelana quedó expuesta. Retiró la capa con algo de trabajo y acarició sus hombros desnudos. Se lanzó a besar su cuello de papel y se excitó al escuchar un gemido por parte de la chica. Era un sonido glorioso, de extasis, causado, reservado y dedicado sólo para él. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y dedicó unos segundos a grabar esa imagen en su mente.

Orihime tenía los labios entreabiertos, pero antes de que Ulquiorra se lanzara a besarla de nuevo, movió su rodilla hacia arriba para acomodarse en la cama y rozó la entrepierna de Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula para controlarse. Si le daba rienda suelta a su instinto terminaría todo aquello en un santiamén, pero eso no era lo que quería. Primero quería disfrutar la situación, recrearse en el cuerpo de la chica y hacerla sentir placer como nunca antes, algo muy distante a lo que tenía en mente en un principio respecto a hacerla pagar por la bofetada.

Como también él quería sentir placer y beber de aquel dulce néctar de los dioses del amor, tomó la mano de Orihime y la guió a su entrepierna para que lo acariciara, para que sintiera lo duro que estaba en anticipación.

Orihime contuvo la respiración de golpe y quiso retirar la mano, pero Ulquiorra no se lo permitió. Aquel bulto cálido que contrastaba demasiado con la frialdad general del Espada la desconcertó y no supo qué hacer. Ulquiorra empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo para estimularse con aquella pequeña y delicada mano. Cuando no lo resistió más, se detuvo y tomó un par de inhalaciones para recuperar el control.

Orihime estaba sonrojada a más no poder. La situación era tan erótica y la hacía sentirse avergonzada y deseosa al mismo tiempo, una rara combinación nunca antes vista en su mundo. La mano derecha de Ulquiorra bajó de su cintura a sus piernas y la acarició por encima de la tela. Orihime presentía que llegaría más lejos, pero no fue hasta que Ulquiorra coló la mano bajo su vestido que comprendió qué _tan_ lejos.

Ulquiorra conectó sus labios con los de Orihime para ahogar el dulce gemido que sabía que surgiría desde lo más profundo de su ser antes de meter la mano entre sus muslos y acariciar la cúspide de su entrepierna a través de la ropa interior. Orihime se sacudió y se incorporó de golpe, presa de las sensaciones tan desconocidas. Estaba segura que otro toque como ese la haría ir a la luna y regresar en un segundo. La intensidad la asustó, pero su voz quedó ahogada entre sus labios y los de Ulquiorra.

El poderoso Espada acarició suavemente arriba, abajo y en círculos, disfrutando la tensión de aquel cuerpo de diosa y la humedad que empezaba a traspasarse hacia sus dedos. Orihime estaba lista, y su pureza e inexperiencia eran obvias al verla reaccionar de ese modo. Un toque tan mínimo, tan superficial, bastaba para sacudir su mundo entero.

Ulquiorra le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y la despojó de su ropa interior, ajeno a la crisis mental de la chica y sus vanos esfuerzos por liberarse de su agarre. Orihime se cubrió con las manos aquella zona que nadie nunca había visto y desvió la mirada.

Ulquiorra la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos mientras guiaba sus dedos a su abertura para darle placer. Fue maravilloso ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban cuando volvía a tocar su monte de Venus, la manera en que abrió la boca para dejar salir un gemido y la fuerza con la que se aferró a su brazo en un intento de detenerlo. Ulquiorra masajeó su botón en círculos, primero con una calma opuesta a la ansiedad que sentía y luego con mayor velocidad, casi a modo de tortura.

Orihime no pudo con tantas emociones. Apretó las piernas aún con la mano de Ulquiorra en medio y cerró los ojos con fuerza para combatir la explosión en su interior. Sintió su cuerpo hecho un torbellino cuando, aún sin haber superado el primer orgasmo, Ulquiorra metió un dedo en su interior y empezó a moverlo hacia adentro y hacia afuera hasta adoptar un ritmo al tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris con el pulgar.

Ulquiorra estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Había sido el primero en proclamarse la fuente de placer de Orihime Inoue, el primero en acariciar su cuerpo sin obstáculos y también sería el primero en estar dentro de ella. Introdujo un segundo dedo y adquirió más velocidad, causando que Orihime se estremeciera y sus paredes internas se contrajeran violentamente a su alrededor. Muy a su pesar salió de ella y casi sonrió al ver la decepción en su rostro. Había estado tan cerca del segundo orgasmo y él se lo había negado.

Pero no había por qué lamentarse antes de tiempo. Ulquiorra se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para sacar su ya endurecido miembro y se acomodó entre las piernas de Orihime, colocándose en su entrada y esparciendo lentamente su humedad.

Orihime se tensó en automático y una vez más trató de retroceder, no se sentía lista para aquello. Una cosa era un beso, caricias encima y por debajo de la ropa, pero otra muy distinta era entregarle lo más preciado que poseía. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Kurosaki sonriendo, luchando contra los enemigos de Karakura y de la Sociedad de Almas, hablando con ella y diciéndole que contaba con su apoyo, y que le agradecía su invaluable amistad. La última imagen que vio al cerrar los ojos fue a Ichigo en su cama la noche que fue a despedirse de él, cuando no se atrevió a llegar más lejos.

Y entonces sucedió.

Ulquiorra la jaló de las piernas y entró en ella de un movimiento que le cortó la respiración. Hubo dolor, tensión y un poco de sangre. Ulquiorra esperó unos segundos a que su cuerpo se acoplara a la primera invasión antes de moverse. Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró a la espalda de Ulquiorra en un intento de liberar un poco aquella tensión que sentía en su interior. Ulquiorra la besó otra vez al tiempo que movía en círculos su clítoris para estimularlo, distraerla un poco y suplantar el dolor por el placer.

No sabía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias, pero ya llegados a ese punto no le importaba demasiado. Cuando el cuerpo de Orihime se relajó, empezó a moverse lentamente adentro y afuera en un vaivén acompasado.

La expresión de dolor de Orihime fue remplazada por el placer absoluto luego de unas cuantas embestidas. Enredó las piernas en la cintura de Ulquiorra y ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su clavícula.

Ulquiorra se aferró a su cintura y la atrajo una y otra vez a su encuentro, disfrutando aquella estrechez y la calidez a su alrededor. La suavidad era tanta que creyó que de un momento a otro se iba a derretir. Escuchó los gemidos de Orihime justo en su oído, así como su respiración agitada, y redujo sus embestidas hasta dos o tres cada veinte segundos, duro y profundo hasta tocar el punto clave que la hizo gritar de placer.

Orihime, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se volvería de humo, afianzó el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Ulquiorra y reuniendo valor lo miró a los ojos. El gris encontró al verde y un millar de sensaciones invadieron ambos seres. Orihime puso su mano tímidamente en la nuca del Espada y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Para su gran sorpresa, él accedió de buena gana, haciendo luego que sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza. Ulquiorra le dio un mordisco suave en su labio inferior y abrazándola por la cintura se sentó y la dejó a horcajadas sobre él. Orihime sintió su dureza entrando más profundo y tuvo que separarse para tomar aire.

Ulquiorra la tomó de las piernas y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que volvió a sentir esa deliciosa presión a su alrededor. Orihime tembló de pies a cabeza cuando liberó su placer y sin poder evitarlo cayó rendida en los brazos de Ulquiorra, deseando que le diera aunque fuera un descanso para recuperar las fuerzas, pero ya que él también estaba cerca del clímax, siguió moviéndose debajo de ella sin hacer más que alguna pausa ocasional en la que embestía más fuerte pero también más lento. Cuando no pudo contenerse más, salió de ella y terminó en un estallido que manchó su ropa y la de la humana. No era tan imbécil como para terminar adentro, no cuando Aizen clamaba que Orihime era de su propiedad.

Orihime se dejó caer en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Ulquiorra la observó un momento y luego acomodó su ropa y se puso de pie. Tampoco pensaba acurrucarse a su lado y dormir de lo lindo hasta el día siguiente. Se acercó al cajón del tocador y sacó un uniforme limpio para Orihime que le dejó en la cama. Intercambió una última mirada con ella, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Orihime se incorporó, viendo fijamente la puerta, procesando todas las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de descubrir. Una punzada en la mano le recordó cómo habían llegado a ese desenlace. Definitivamente tendría más cuidado la próxima vez que decidiera golpear a alguien. No sabía qué consecuencias podían venir de la mano con una inocente bofetada.

 **FIN**

 **Well well well, eso fue todo. Dejen su review y díganme qué les pareció. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
